


Взлёт и падение небесных тел

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Снаружи лежит целый мир, к которому Тим никогда не прикасался, и Джейсон подвёл его на шаг ближе.





	Взлёт и падение небесных тел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rise and Fall of Celestial Bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827668) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7134900).
> 
>   
>  [ **tumblr** ](http://timmy-fiasco.tumblr.com/post/157478616780)

Тиму шесть, когда он начинает жить в атриуме солнца.

Он родился с солнечной меткой на пояснице — кожа там почти золотится, как металлическая, разительно выделяется на фоне остальной его бледности, его чёрных волос. 

Тиму шесть, когда ему говорят, что он бог. Что мир ждал его. Что он само солнце. Что он несёт свет. 

Бог солнца не ступал на эту землю долгие, долгие годы. 

Тим просто хочет домой.

***

Он рождается с солнцем на пояснице, переливающимся и великолепным.

Как дурное знаменование. 

Тим смотрит на своих родителей светлыми голубыми глазами младенца, они смотрят на него в ответ и понимают, что он никогда не был их. 

Его крохотная рука держится за палец матери. Она смотрит на него и даёт ему имя. 

Она надеется, что он её забудет. 

Тим навсегда запоминает, какими мягкими были её волосы, которые упали над ним, словно занавес, когда она прощалась.

***

Тиму шесть, и к его вискам прижимают тонкие листы золота, сооружая замысловатые узоры из дикого винограда. На его пальцах и ступнях рисуют хной, и красно-оранжево-коричневое горит на коже, поднимаясь завитками по кистям и щиколоткам, стекая на голени и предплечья.

Ему шесть, и золото на нижних веках такое же, как золотые веснушки, усыпавшие его спину, как золотая эмблема, отпечатанная ниже. 

Его ведут за руку жрецы, и приводят в атриум солнца впервые. 

Там нет ничего, кроме зеркал, отражающих свет и небо, видное сквозь огромный сводчатый потолок из стекла. А посреди круглого зала висит его колыбель, его трон.

Бело-золотая сфера с декоративными шипами ждёт его посреди бассейна отражений. 

Из того, что ему рассказали, Тим знает, что безмятежность бассейна скрадывает его истинную глубину. 

Он слушает скрип шестерёнок и механизмов, пока его клетка подъезжает всё ближе и ближе.

Она напоминает ему гнездо для птицы. Там есть крохотная щель, инкрустированная золотом и бриллиантами, через которую он может выглядывать наружу. Внутри всё оббито белой тканью. Он ступает внутрь. 

Его поднимают ввысь. 

Тим выглядывает наружу и не видит ничего, кроме света и голубизны. От этого режет глаза. 

Он поворачивается к щели спиной и зажмуривается. 

Молитвы и ликование жрецов заглушить куда сложнее.

***

Тим отмечает часы по тому, как высоко находится. Колыбель следует за восходом и заходом солнца, опускается на закате и поднимается к рассвету.

Ему тошно здесь. 

Ему говорят, что солнце благосклонное. Щедрое. Дарит жизнь. 

Почему, спрашивает Тим, почему так? 

Солнце обжигает и испепеляет. К солнцу нельзя прикоснуться. Человек ступил на луну и вернулся назад. Луна великодушная, луна ласковая. Луна успокаивает. 

Человеку никогда не коснуться солнца. Коснувшийся солнца обречён умереть. 

Мужчины и женщины приходят, чтобы помолиться ему. Солнцу, которое ходит по этой земле. 

Они просят благословения, здоровья, детей, богатств. 

Тиму тошно от них.

Почему они просят у солнца жизни, когда солнце и есть то, что убивает? Не просите его, не просите его.

У Тима много вопросов. Он хочет, но не может их задать. 

Он не может покинуть колыбель без разрешения. Он не может есть, что захочет. Он не может носить то, что ему нравится или менять что-то в своей внешности. 

Он не может говорить не по сценарию и не может быть ничем, кроме как их солнцем. 

Он не может задавать никаких вопросов и не может ждать никаких ответов. 

Тим хотел бы спросить о многом. _Почему я? Кто решил, что врождённые метки несут в себе силу? Почему у меня просят то, чего я не могу дать? Почему солнце, а не луна, дарит жизнь? Почему я должен оставаться здесь, вдали от всех? Почему солнце считается приносящим жизнь, если к нему нельзя приблизиться? Какими они были, мои предшественники? Когда я могу умереть? Почему мне нельзя умереть сейчас? Почему я не могу вернуться домой? Где мои мама и папа? Солнце — это просто ещё одна планета, вращающаяся вокруг далёкой звезды? Солнце — это луна, вращающаяся вокруг чего-то ещё? Откуда вы знаете, что я лучше вас? Почему я не могу уйти отсюда? Почему я здесь?_

Тиму не разрешается задавать ни один. 

Тим склоняет голову и слушает молитвы. 

Но нет бога, который бы на них ответил.

***

С момента своего рождения Тим был обещан луне.

Солнце и луна, в вечном круговороте. 

Так было всегда, так всегда будет. Все его предшественники были обещаны своим лунам. 

Одни умирали, не дождавшись рождения своей луны. Другие предпочитали забрать собственную жизнь, чем быть со своей луной. (Об этих Тиму знать не положено. Но он всё равно знает.)

В редкие мгновения, когда его выпускают из колыбели — чтобы подрисовать узоры хной и поправить золото, чтобы поменять его одежды, для всего остального, — он следует мимо дверей лунной обсерватории, чёрный оникс и серебро. Противоположность бриллиантов и золота солнца. 

Он знает из обрывков разговоров разных служителей, что его луну пока не нашли. Они много сплетничают. 

Через них Тим видит проблески внешнего мира. Хотя таких обычно быстро выгоняют. 

Он должен быть вне времени. Ему не разрешают знать, как вертится мир. 

(Тим знает о смартфонах и планшетах с тачскринами. Знает о вайфае и первом чёрном президенте США. Он знает о войнах между странами и знает о войнах между людьми. Он знает о взлёте фильмов о супергероях и закате эпохи знаменитостей — звёзд на земле.

Он много чего знает из того, о чём знать не должен. 

Он смеётся за их спинами.)

Но Тим знает, что луны пока нет. В обсерватории нет никого, только пустой трон. 

По ночам Тим засыпает в своей колыбели и путешествует в далёкие дали. 

Иногда ему снятся те, кто был до него. 

Ему снится женщина с огненными волосами, в ярости — от её отчаянных криков колыбель сотрясается. Она трясёт её так сильно, что падает из-под потолка атриума в самое сердце отражающего бассейна. Она уходит на дно силой воли. 

Это лучше, чем жить в плену, думает она, и её волосы колышутся вокруг неё, как кровь. Это лучше, чем плен. 

Она бывала счастлива — изредка. Когда гуляла по садам атриума со своей луной — мужчиной моложе её на пару лет, с каштановыми волосами и смешливыми глазами. Когда в атриум пробирались птицы, пели и гнездились с ней рядом.

Но это всё — клетка, и ничто не могло заменить воспоминания о свободе. 

Тиму снится мужчина с широкими плечами и слабыми лёгкими, с тёмной рыжиной в волосах и без луны. Он зачах. Ему было всё равно. 

Совсем без разницы. 

Тиму снится мужчина с серебряными волосами и синими — незрячими — глазами, и его луна, добрейшая душа. У него нежный голос и нежные руки, и он всегда знает, что сказать и когда. 

Все они снятся Тиму, и он думает, когда же придёт его луна. Какой его луна будет. 

Понравится ли его луна ему или нет. 

(Ему снятся его предшественники, которые ненавидели своих лун так сильно, что предпочли смерть жизни с ними. Ему снятся его предшественники с синяками на плечах и под одеждой, с костяшками, искусанными в попытках заглушить всхлипы. Ему снятся его предшественники, которые бунтовали в ответ. Ему снится ненависть.)

Тим спит, и его разум отправляется за полмира отсюда, и он смотрит, как люди стреляют друг в друга. Он сидит в детской и смотрит, как спит новорождённый. Он появляется в больнице и наблюдает, как хирург делает операцию. 

Его дух повсюду, но заперт в теле. 

Ему приходится просыпаться. 

Он, как ни крути, всего лишь человек.

***

Тим чувствует ночью, что в атриуме кто-то есть. Не видит, кто именно. Атриум освещается только луной и приглушённым рыжим светом города.

Он выглядывает из колыбели, но видит только темноту. 

Это успокаивает по-своему. 

Тим засыпает, и к тому времени, как он просыпается, он уже на полпути к потолку, и люди уже пришли молиться.

***

— Так, значит, ты бог солнца? — говорит голос — ровно с противоположной стороны той, в которую смотрит Тим.  
— Наверное, — отвечает Тим. Ему не страшно. Не то чтобы. Он чувствует отголосок чего-то. Без слов, без истинной причины.  
— Наверное?  
— Так все говорят мне.  
— Ты в это не веришь? — подозрительно спрашивает голос. Тима это не задевает. Что ему голос незнакомца? С ним давно уже никто не разговаривает.

Все к нему только взывают.

— Нет. — Тим свешивается из колыбели, вглядываясь в темноту, но замечая только крошечные всполохи света. — Ты кто? 

Ответа нет. Это Тима тоже не задевает. 

К этому он тоже привык.

***

Тим помнит, что, когда был младше, у него ещё теплилась надежда. Он выглядывал из колыбели, смотрел на людей внизу — щурясь от ослепляющего света в воде и зеркалах, он разглядывал их лица.

По традиции, людям запрещено смотреть ему в лицо. Даже служители этого не делают. 

Однажды на него посмотрел ребёнок. 

Поднял голову посреди молитвы и улыбнулся. 

Тим улыбнулся в ответ. 

С тех пор детей в атриум пускать перестали. 

Было одиноко.

***

С каждой ночью голос подходит всё ближе. Тим ловит себя на том, что ждёт не дождётся, когда увидит его, когда говорящий выйдет в поле его зрения.

Их беседы становятся дольше. Голос говорит больше, становится выразительнее.

Тиму он нравится. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Тим. — Я Тим. Никто меня так не называет больше, правда.  
— Тим? Подходящее имя, — говорит голос. Тим слышит, как шаркает по полу подошва, как шелестит одежда. — Я Джейсон.  
— Джейсон. — Тим перекатывает имя во рту, прижимается щекой к металлическому краю своей клетки. — Хорошее имя. 

Бывают ночи, когда Джейсон остаётся до рассвета. Бывают ночи, когда он задерживается, чтобы сказать лишь пару слов.

Бывают ночи, когда Джейсон спорит с ним о философии, хотя познания Тима весьма ограничены. Он рассказывает Тиму о том, что существует за стенами атриума, о людях. Рассказывает о певцах вроде Фредди Меркьюри и Бруно Марса. Рассказывает про серию книг о вампире, про книги о дельфинах, про всё, что Тим мог видеть лишь в своих снах. 

Бывают ночи, когда Джейсон просит, чтобы Тим говорил сам.

Бывают ночи, когда Тим знает, что Джейсон пришёл, но тот не произносит ни слова. 

Джейсон умеет рассмешить Тима. Он заставляет Тима думать и заставляет тосковать больше, чем тот уже тоскует. 

Снаружи лежит целый мир, к которому Тим никогда не прикасался, и Джейсон подвёл его на шаг ближе. 

(Мир ещё никогда не казался таким недостижимым.)

***

В ту ночь, когда Джейсон показывается — выходит из густых теней, прямо перед Тимом, — стоит полнолуние. Атриум полнится серебристо-кремовым светом, вода поблёскивает, как лист металла.

Тим свешивается из колыбели и выжидает. Джейсон не подкачал. 

Он восхитительный. Если коротко. 

(Тима называли восхитительным. Его называли идеалом. Его много как называли, но он бы лучше назвал всеми этими словами Джейсона.)

У него улыбка как лезвие ножа, думает Тим, пока Джейсон выходит на свет. 

У него тёмные волосы со странной белой прядью, которая падает ему на лоб. Издалека его глаза выглядят чёрными. Тени преломляются о прямые, решительные черты лица, как о зазубренные осколки стекла. 

Он всматривается в лицо Тима, смотрит ему в глаза, и это как глоток свежего воздуха. 

Джейсон одет в синие джинсы и кожаную куртку. Как же Тиму хотелось бы, чтобы на нём самом было что-то, кроме простых белых брюк и блузы с вырезами, через которые видно узоры золотом и хной на его коже. 

— Привет, — говорит Джейсон, и его зубы поблёскивают даже в темноте.  
— Привет, — выдыхает Тим. Сейчас бы выпрыгнуть из этой клетки, прямо в воду, и поплыть к Джейсону. Прикоснуться к нему — узнать, такая ли у него тёплая кожа, как Тим воображал. Проверить, настоящий ли тот. Но колыбель даже не раскачивается под его весом. 

После рыжей женщины её переоборудовали, чтобы такое безобразие больше не повторилось. 

Джейсон подходит ближе, садится, так грациозно складывает ноги, а Тим… 

Тим беспомощен. 

— Итак, — говорит Джейсон, в его голосе смех, у него улыбка, которая словно никогда не уходит из его глаз. — Как твой день прошёл?

***

Жизнь продолжается. О луне Тима по-прежнему ни слуху. Ничего не меняется.

Джейсон смотрит на него с улыбкой. Тим ловит себя на том, что надеется. 

(Если Тим — бог, то кто услышит его молитвы?)

***

— Да в задницу это всё, — говорит Джейсон одной ночью, когда пытается объяснить, какая на ощупь трава (Тим её видел, но ни разу не трогал). Он встаёт, делает решительное лицо и идёт вперёд. Тим смотрит на него с непониманием.

Ему никогда не приходило в голову бояться. Он слишком плохо знает, что такое боль и страдания. Он слишком изолирован ото всех, чтобы бояться. 

Кроме, пожалуй, Джейсона. 

Но он никогда не смог бы бояться Джейсона. 

Он смотрит, как Джейсон разувается, сбрасывает куртку и кидает её на землю вместе с футболкой. 

Тим широко распахивает глаза и отшатывается — скорее от удивления и неверия — когда Джейсон делает шаг в бассейн отражений. Никому не позволено тревожить бассейн отражений. 

(Когда Тиму позволяют выходить, колыбель подтягивают к берегу на тросах и шестерёнках.)

Джейсон подходит всё ближе и ближе, вода поднимается по пояс, по грудь, по плечи…

Он останавливается у колыбели, по горло в воде, и тянется вверх… 

Его пальцы хватаются за край, вода капает на белую обивку… 

— Идём.  
— Что? — Тим пялится на руку Джейсона, смотрит на него через край колыбели. — В смысле?  
— Идём со мной, — говорит Джейсон. — Давай быстрее, чтобы я мог вернуть тебя сюда вовремя.  
— Я не могу…  
— Можешь.  
— Но…  
— Не-а. Ничего не слышу. Идём, божок. Не буду я тут бултыхаться, пока ты решаешься. — Джейсон барабанит пальцами по металлу, и Тим, вопреки всему, переваливается через край, и руки Джейсона придерживают его за талию. 

Вода холодная. Тим вздрагивает от неожиданности, позволяет Джейсону добраться вплавь до мелководья, откуда они смогут уже на своих двоих выйти на сушу. 

Тим пялится, пока Джейсон одевается. 

— Что?  
— Я… 

Тим прожил восемнадцать лет, и его ноги ни разу не касались земли. 

(Его всегда носили, усадив на мягкие толстые ковры, не позволяли касаться ничего приземлённого.)

Джейсон протягивает руку и улыбается. 

Тим следует за ним в ночь и думает, что, может, Джейсон — это ответ на все его вопросы.

***

Джейсон ведёт Тима по садам в атриуме, и первый вдох свежего воздуха обжигает лёгкие Тима. Второй — сбивает с толку. Третий — удивительный. Четвёртый — потрясающий. Пятый — благословение.

Джейсон бросает на Тима странный взгляд, когда тот чуть не рыдает, ощутив дуновение ветра. 

Руки у Джейсона тёплые — именно такие, как Тим воображал. 

(Может, Джейсон — что-то вроде личного солнца Тима.)

Тим пытается представить, каково здесь днём. Задумывается, чем Джейсон занимается, когда светло. Тим много о чём думает, но больше всего его волнует…

Его волнует, сколько это продлится. 

(Всё, к чему прикасается солнце, умирает; всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.)

***

Тим начинает ждать ночи — начинает тосковать по вкусу воздуха, по любопытному ощущению травы под босыми ногами, по едва ощутимым прикосновениями мягких как бархат листьев к кончиками пальцев. Он хочет слышать гомон цикад и отдалённый рёв проезжающих машин.

Он нестерпимо жаждет новых звуков и ощущений. 

Он нестерпимо хочет видеть Джейсона среди этих ощущений и звуков. 

Тим смотрит в небо из своей колыбели, и гул молитв внизу растворяется в белом шуме. 

Кусок видимого сквозь крышу атриума неба ещё никогда не казался таким крохотным.

***

Однажды ночью, когда Джейсон выносит Тима из бассейна отражений на руках, он прижимает его к груди, там, где размеренно бьётся сердце, и касается губами щеки.

Его губы тёплые. Такие тёплые. 

Тим поворачивает голову навстречу теплу быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Инстинктивно. И Джейсон прижимается этой своей улыбкой-как-лезвие ко рту Тима. Его губы мягкие. 

Такие настоящие. 

Тим тонет в ощущении, водит пальцами, гладит ими тёплую, тёплую кожу Джейсона и прикрывает глаза. 

Мир застывает. 

А потом Тим отшатывается — отпихивает его, потому что…

— Я не могу, — шепчет он. — Ты не можешь. Я…

Тим смотрит Джейсону в глаза, и здесь и сейчас, под светом луны — он жаждет. 

Но Джейсон никогда не был _его._

Потому что Тим солнце, и когда-нибудь появится луна, и Тим не имеет права. 

— Отнеси меня назад, — шепчет Тим, отводя взгляд. — Верни меня обратно.

Тим отказывается слушать, только шепчет, снова и снова: 

— Верни меня обратно. Верни меня обратно. 

Джейсон возвращает его обратно, но не убирает пальцы с края колыбели допоздна. Даже когда должен бы устать, даже когда колыбель начинает медленно подниматься к небу. 

Когда Тим наконец рискует выглянуть наружу, Джейсона нет. Как и не должно быть. 

Тим солнце, и когда-нибудь объявится его луна. 

Тим не может позволить себе любить того, кого не увидит больше никогда. 

(Он был отдан кому-то задолго до своего рождения.)

***

Джейсон снова приходит ночью. Тим отворачивается и прячется в тенях крохотной колыбели. Он съёживается, лёжа на боку, и жалеет, что всё не может быть по-другому.

***

— Просто… Просто скажи мне, почему.  
— Я солнце, а солнцу положен только один путь.

***

Путь, по которому Тим хочет пойти — не тот, по которому он пойти сможет.

***

С тучами приходят грозы.

Тим всегда считал, что он обычный человек, который попал в необычное положение. Но нельзя отрицать, что его настроение влияет на погоду. 

Дожди льют долго и беспощадно. Всё вокруг серое, выцветшее. 

Тиму снятся цунами и ураганы. 

(Интересно, откуда они взялись.)

Однажды ночью он просыпается от того, что чей-то палец водит по золотому солнцу на его спине. Он чувствует чьё-то присутствие в колыбели — и вздрагивает. 

Тим втягивает воздух, напрягается — боится, потому что теперь он знает, что такое страх, — и зажмуривается. 

— Прости, — говорит голос Джейсона, тихий и кроткий. — Мне жаль.  
— Ты не виноват, — шепчет Тим, хотя какая-то часть его думает: «Зачем ты показал мне мир, куда мне нет хода?»  
— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста? 

Пальцы Джейсона тёплые, и они накрывают метку вечного отчуждения на спине Тима. 

Тим переворачивается на другой бок и садится, подтянув к груди колени. 

Джейсон берёт его руку и прижимает к своей груди. 

— Я — я собирался тебе сказать, — говорит Джейсон, ведя его руку ниже, пока ладонь не ложится на живот. — Клянусь, я собирался тебе сказать. 

Джейсон прижимает ладонь Тима к своему животу, чуть ниже пупка — и Тим чувствует её. 

Он опускает взгляд и смотрит туда, где покоятся их сцепленные руки. 

На серебряную луну, которая в точности повторяет золотое солнце Тима.

***

— Всё это время, — шепчет Тим, забравшись к Джейсону на колени. Он водит кончиками пальцев по изгибам луны. Руки Джейсона надёжно сцеплены над лучами солнца на спине Тима. — Ты всё это время был здесь. Почему ты не дал никому знать?

_Я всё это время был здесь один. Мы могли гулять вместе днём и ночью, жить вместе, быть вместе, как солнце и луна._

_Ты старше меня, а я всю мою жизнь провёл, думая, что я буду ждать рождения моей луны в одиночестве._

_Я перестал надеяться._

— Меня нельзя сажать в клетку, Тим. — Голос Джейсона хриплый, взволнованный. 

А ведь если подумать — Джейсон и правда очень похож на луну. 

Он приходит, как приливы и отливы. Его настроения перетекают одно в другое безукоризненно плавно. Есть что-то естественное в изяществе его движений, в таинственности его улыбки-лезвия. 

Тим не понимает, как не заметил раньше. 

— Я не могу так жить, Тим. — Его большой палец обводит середину золотого солнца. — Ты же знаешь, что не могу. 

Тим знает. 

Джейсон бродит по миру, идёт куда вздумается, делает, что захочет. Он свободолюбивый и своенравный, он дым сквозь пальцы, он волна тумана. 

— Я хотел встретиться с тобой, — говорит Джейсон, прижимаясь губами к ключицам Тима. — Я хотел встретиться с тобой. Познакомиться с тобой. Но я — я не хотел принадлежать какому-то незнакомцу. 

Тим вспоминает свои страхи о том, какой могла оказаться его луна — луна, которую он ещё не знал, как Джейсона. 

— Я принадлежу, — шепчет Тим ему в макушку, кладёт руки на его плечи, пересчитывает пальцами позвонки. — Тебе. Этому месту. Всему этому.  
— Я принадлежу тебе, — отвечает Джейсон, — но не этому всему.

***

Губы Джейсона, которыми он прижимается к метке на спине Тима, горячие. Его руки, которыми он разводит колени Тима, осторожные. Его глаза, когда он смотрит на Тима, сияют.

Его улыбка вовсе не такая острая, как кажется, когда она обжигает кожу Тима. 

Тим обнимает свою луну и думает о путях, выборе, вопросах, свободе. 

И всё понимает.

***

Когда служители наносят на его стопы свежую хну, золотят его веки, Тим слушает. Слушает, как они сплетничают о том, что луну так и не нашли. О том, что он будет одним из тех солнц, которым суждено всю жизнь провести в одиночестве.

И улыбается.

***

По ночам Тиму снится война и затишье перед бурей.

Взгляд Джейсона будит его, и Джейсон протягивает ему руку. 

Тим берётся за неё. 

Они уходят в ночь, и возвращаются в колыбель вместе. Джейсон рассказывает Тиму о местах, где побывал, о том, что там видел, а Тим слушает, прижимаясь ухом к его сердцебиению.

Солнце неподвижно, луна — свободна. 

Двери лунной обсерватории по-прежнему заперты. 

Солнце сияет как всегда, улыбается уголками губ и хранит тайну под кожей.

***

Тим мог бы спросить о многом.

_Почему ты полюбил меня? Почему решил быть со мной? Почему ты не уходишь от меня? Почему мы родились такими? Почему именно мы? Почему мы так долго искали друг друга? Когда я снова тебя увижу? О чём мы поговорим в следующий раз? Что мне сказать, чтобы ты улыбнулся? Хочешь остаться со мной?_

— Ты меня любишь? — спрашивает вместо этого Тим. 

Джейсон прижимается губами к его лбу и улыбается. 

Тим получает ответы на все свои вопросы.


End file.
